Of Love and Make Believe
by xhikarizee
Summary: There was this legend where a young fey with mystical talents lurking in the deepest of woods, hiding away in the grotto. Should you find him, he seals a deal with you as a reward: a single wish to one's heart pure desire; many tried and others failed, but luckily not this 10 year old American boy who doesn't believe in fairytales. AU USUK
1. Prove It

******A/N DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**  


**Characters' Human Names used!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 -Prove It**

_There was this legend long ago where a young fey, who was gifted with mystical talents, lurked in the deepest of woods, hiding away in the grotto. Should you find him, he seals a deal with you as reward: A single wish to one's heart pure desire. Many tried and others failed searching for this unknown stranger in the depths of the dark, unknown forest. But none prevailed._

"Do you believe in this "mumbo-jumbo" Mattie?"

A very angered ten year old said to his twin brother. The flustered ten year old couldn't believe what he was reading. Like, is anything like this for real…seriously? That's one very unpleasant surprise during this vacation. He and his brother were vacationing in England for a summer to get away, even though they preferred to go to Disney Land in their hometown country of America to ride extravagant roller-coasters and eat all the junk food to their hearts content, but their mother insisted on taking a little vacation to England to explore the history and the "backroots" of the country by looking at the ancient ruins of castles, sightseeing, taking pictures of Big Ben, etc.

One day the boys and their family visited an old town on the outskirts of London to get a tour about the ancient civilization. Both of the boys expected they would die out of boredom until they randomly encountered a battered sign scripted with that "silly legend" on the gates of the town leading into the forest.

"But Alfred, this story is kinda interesting, eh? Like the stories that Mom used to read to us, maybe this is a real live fairytale!"

Alfred, red as a tomato, replied back, "But those stories that Mom read to us aren't real! They are all 'make believe'! There are no dragons, knights, princesses, or evil witches lurking around so it can't be real!"

"Yeah, says the guy who thinks aliens are 'real'," Replies his twin with a smug smile.

"B-But aliens are real! There is like, documented evidence in the government and science labs. I even saw pictures online too and boy do they look cool! I want to meet one someday!" Alfred grinned back.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Alfred." Matthew refrained from rolling his eyes, giving a sigh in return.

"Do you know what Mattie, I'm gonna prove you wrong! This 'mumbo-jumbo' story is not real and there is no fairy..."

"Alfred, it is pronounced as fey."

"Whatever Mattie, I'm going to prove to you that this creature doesn't exist. Magic doesn't exist. I'm on team science and team science always wins!"

"And how are you going to prove me wrong Alfred?" Matthew asked.

Alfred was stroking his chin until the light bulb in this brain dinged and gave out the biggest smile possible, freaking Matthew out. Every time when Alfred was concocting plans, even when they were little, they always led to danger and mischief. Like for example, pranking the teachers by putting tacks on their seats, toilet papering people's houses every Halloween, and all of the worst possible outcomes the crazy young boy could think of. Matthew was starting to get very frightened just thinking about the real torture that was coming.

"Simple Mattie, you and I are going in the forest to find him and if we do, which I doubt we can, you can get the wish. I don't need it!"

"But Alfred, are you crazy?"

Matthew was as pale as a ghost and looking very concerned for the safety of him and his brother. Is Alfred that serious? This is the craziest scheme that his idiotic brother can think of. Just imagine walking in and out of that forest alive and well it's just plain insane! Through the eyes of the terrified twin, the forest looked very eerie and is not a very welcoming scene. All of the trees were mostly branches and there isn't any wildlife going in or out of it. It was very desolate.

"Alfred this section of the town is restricted...I repeat restricted!"

Pointing to the gate, which was taped with the words "CAUTION" on it.

"We'll get in trouble and I'm highly certain that Mom and Dad will get very worried and mad if we are gone for too long."

"Come on Mattie, lighten up! You want to see this make-believe 'fey guy' right?" Matthew nodded, shortly feeling the guilt of what's to come next. "Well then let's do it, Mom and Dad gave us a couple of hours to roam around by ourselves till dinner time so it won't take too long. Let's go!"

The ecstatic American boy dragged his poor, unfortunate twin brother into the depths of the dark forest.

* * *

**A/N This is my first fanfic ;) so I got this idea off a youtube video in the past so I thought I make my own twist to it! I'm sorry it is short but the next chapters will be very long! Reviews are lovely!**

**Edited by Crista-thank you dear!**


	2. Let the Scavenger Hunt Begin

******A/N DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**  


**Characters' Human Names used!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2-Let the Scavenger Hunt Begin**

During the start of their journey, Matthew was started to get calmer, knowing there's nothing really that special about this forest. There were no lions, tigers, or bears lurking around trying to prey off either of them. The forest was just a sad, desolate, and gloomy wasteland. Why bother locking up the gates with a keep out sign? There's no harm done really.

Continuing down the path Matthew noticed Alfred was thinking, and by thinking he was seriously thinking of something. By judging the look on his face he could tell he was very anxious and was not the usual silly Alfred F. Jones.

"What are you thinking of Al? Having second thoughts that this idea is ridiculous, do you want to go back?"

The curious twin wanted to know. His brother rashly replied,

"No way dude! There's no way we are turning back, there's enough day light and time to keep going and none of my ideas are dumb, they are all well planned out and awesome."

Mattie scoffed, "Pssh, yeah right."

Alfred just ignored his twin and continued walking through. As they continued walking, the boys were gazing at the constant scenery of the forest. There were just masses of dying trees everywhere in sight. Nearby leaves scattered around, presenting decaying colors of reds, oranges, yellows, and browns and the ground was very muddy due to the daily massive rainstorms, getting their new Converse shoes dirty and soaked. Even though its summer, it is very chilly up in England, the boys were even shivering in their sweat hoodies, walking against the rough cold wind.

A couple more minutes later of walking in silence, Alfred finally answered truthfully about what his twin asked before,

"Well Mattie, I was just thinking about this forest. What if we get lost due to this 'make-believe' guy and can't find our way back and Mom and Dad will be very pissed off of us, well…me more since it's my idea, and you know how this weird atmosphere is freaking me out!"

Matthew reflected back and figured that his older twin is really a big scaredy cat and he giggled. "Oh I see, my older brother is afraid of some silly old trees. What did I just tell you, it is all fake, even in the movies. I even saw the zipper on one of the monster's costumes."

"Wha-wait a second I am not afraid at all!"

Even though Alfred was in total denial, he could be easily scared just by the wind making noise against the branches.

"But Mattie I'm the hero of this 'scavenger hunt' and the hero is never afraid of anything!" Replied Alfred, pointing his thumb to his chest, in an effort to try to look fearless.

As a child Alfred always wanted to be like some kind of hero. While growing up he wanted to become a firefighter because they could climb ladders and save kittens from trees. There was another time when he saw an action film with his brother that involved the police force and he suddenly got this idea of wanting to become a police officer and chase down evil and prove to everyone that he is a real life superhero compared to the Saturday morning cartoons he watches.

"Alfred it's okay, it will be okay you have me and I have you and if we get lost we have our cell phones for emergencies."

And by "cell phones" the really expensive IPhone 4's that are up to date with the latest gadgets and applications. Their family is very rich. Their father is an all out businessman and their mother is a lawyer, so pretty much anything the boys wanted they could get so long as they behave well and get good marks in school so they were not that spoiled. After that reassuring, kind gesture Alfred presented a bright smile to his brother, distinguishing all the fear of before from his face,

"Thanks Mattie! Without ya here I would totally not make it!"

Matthew smiled back to his twin, "You are very welcome. I'm glad to help ya out, eh"

"So Mattie if we find this 'fey guy' what do you want to wish for?"

Alfred was very curious towards his twin's response. Matthew was pondering of what he could want if they finally encountered the powerful creature who can give anything from the world wander. He wondered what he wanted most of all.

"Ehh Al, I can't think anything on the spot, sorry. Once we find him my wish will come, I need more time to think it over."

Matthew said, giving a teasing grin to his brother. Alfred was very disappointed at his brother's response, he wanted to know pronto.

"Aww Mattie, you are no fun." Al slumped his shoulders, persisting, "There has to be something that you want. Maybe you could wish your teddy bear…what's his name again? Kumatiki…"

"No Alfred, its Kumajiro."

"Oh yeah him, that guy could make him come to life that would be awesome."

"Ehh Al, as much as I want him alive I think Mom and Dad will not like that idea. You know that they don't want any pets in the house." Matthew sighed, since he would have loved for his beloved polar bear to have come alive.

Yeah it's true their parents don't approve of the idea of pets or animals in the house, which disappointed the boys a lot. Alfred and Mattie always wanted a puppy for every Christmas and birthday but their parents are not that supportive and they don't want to take on the responsibility of caring for an animal. The boys alone are too much work to handle anyways.

So Alfred had to make due and take care of a pet rock, who he named Rocky by the way. For Mattie, he had his stuffed teddy named Kumajiro to take care of. He got that loveable polar-bear teddy a couple of Christmases ago and he never leaves his side. They practically go everywhere together but today, due to the weather, Mattie didn't want him to get drenched in the rain and ruin his fur.

"Al, even if I ever wanted for that wish to come true I don't have him with me at the moment, he's back at the hotel so I doubt that could happen anyways."

Then Alfred thought of another idea and gave out a smug smile, "Oh okay how about this, what about Gilbert?"

Al winked at his twin who was blushing mad. Out of all of the possible things his brother could think of he had to bring in Gilbert of all people! Gilbert Beilschmidt was a German foreign exchange student who recently moved to America during the spring semester. He was pronounced as "the most awesomest thing around." Well, according to Gilbert anyways. His younger brother, Ludwig, just thinks he is an annoying idiot but Matthew couldn't help falling into the German's attention-grabbing charm.

"I could totally tell you have something going on with him, maybe you can ask the fey for Gil to fall in love with you or something."

Alfred gave a teasing smile to his brother, elbowing his arm. Matthew looked like a lobster from the neck up and he was stunned and couldn't speak of what his idiotic brother had just said. After a few seconds he finally released a few syllables that his older twin could understand,

"W-w-what are you t-t-talking about Alfred? I don't l-l-like him _that_ way!"

Alfred replied back, "Don't deny it Mattie, you have a little school-girl crush on that annoying upperclassman."

"Al, he isn't annoying! Sure, he can be a big narcissistic bastard once in awhile but deep down he's kind and a nice person overall!"

Matthew never felt so embarrassed in his life and wished for this part of the conversation to disappear so they could move on in their daily lives. Less chatting, more searching for this mystery man. Seriously, they are losing valuable time as it is.

"That sounds like a crush to me, hahaha…ehhh oh shit!"

Alfred could tell in the eyes of his twin he was about to get seriously murdered. He ran for dear life, with his brother trailing behind. Alfred didn't expect his brother to be that fast! Matthew finally reached for his brother's shoulder and both twins fell down to the muddy floor of the forest. Both boys were fighting for dominance with soft punches and kicks towards each other. After a few minutes of endless fighting, Alfred decided this was silly. He finally gave up and started to stand up.

"Mattie I'm sorry, I'm a douche and never should be involved in your love life. I'm just trying to help you get your wish. I want you to be happy. You are my brother after all, no my best friend and best friends shouldn't argue or fight about silly stuff. Forgive the big dummy hero?"

Alfred reached out his hand to his brother who was still on the ground, stunned with what his brother had just said to him.

"Yeah Al. Thanks for understanding, even though you are trying to help out you push others over the edge sometimes."

Matthew laughed and smiled up at his brother. Al supported Matthew up and both continued on their journey. Al was ahead of the path before his brother butted in.

"Al?"

Alfred stopped in his tracks, turned around and saw his twin was in deep thought. "Yeah Mattie?"

Matthew was still contemplating something, "Well I was thinking about my wish and I think I finally figured out what I want."

Alfred was listening very carefully now,

"Okay, shoot!"

"I was thinking that maybe I could wish be braver and more confident and…"out there," like you maybe. You know how no one gives me a chance to break out of my shell but you did, I kicked your ass back there good." Matthew giggled despite of himself.

At their school, Matthew was known as the ghost of the class. Everyone sees him as an invisible individual, they just don't care and ignore him, not giving him a chance to step up compared to his older brother who is the most popular wonder boy of the school. Alfred was the hero while Matthew was the zero. Alfred the somebody, Matthew the nobody. Matthew just couldn't let himself be ignored any longer. There has to be a change and he's going to make it happen.

"Hey, I let you win! I totally could've done a lot more damage if I was seriously into it."

"Haha yeah Alfred, maybe if I had more courage to stand up in front of people I could finally get some recognition and feel special"

"Ooh so Gilbert could recognize you too?" Alfred couldn't resist and teased back, giving one of his signature flirty winks.

"Umm yes, but not just him there are the others at school too!" Matthew was blushing once again.

"Okay Mattie, we'll try, but this scavenger hunt is my idea, remember, so there's a fifty-fifty shot of finding this guy though I doubt he's here. But tell you what, if we don't find him I'll give you some hero tips to boost up your confidence! You are a cool person already Mattie, there's no magic that can fix that."

Wow, Alfred is acting very brotherly and considerate lately. Is this the real crazy, idiotic Alfred F. Jones?

"Thanks Al, let's keep going. We have two hours left to find him!"

"Right on ya!"

A couple of minutes later, the boys walked endlessly through the forest labyrinth looking high and low, searching through every nook and cranny of all the lifeless scenery - everything entirely. It shouldn't be this hard searching for this mysterious man, right? Well the legend did say, quite literally, that when people searched for him none had accomplished his or her mission. Maybe the legend is true.

Searching endlessly made both boys, especially Alfred, tired and frustrated. There is not that much time left to find this mysterious fey and it felt like they were walking in circles non-stop, spotting the same landmarks every few minutes.

"Ugh!" Alfred cried out, "Where is he? I feel that we are going in circles in this crazy screwed up wasteland! People actually think they could find this guy here? There's nothing here but rot and dust! And to think they call this an actual forest, pshh!"

Matthew placed his hand on his brother's shoulder to settle him down and calmly replied back,

"Al, we need to be patient remember? Let's think back to the scripted legend on the gate before, there might be a clue as to find him."

Alfred was pondering for a second and then suddenly his light bulb blinked on in his mind, showing off his million watt smile.

"That's a great idea Mattie! There has to be at least a hint or something on that sign."

Matthew was thinking as well when an idea popped up. "Hey, did the sign say that this guy was living in a grotto?"

Al was standing and looking ever so confused. "What's a grotto? Some fancy saying for a little house?"

Matthew simply laughed at his brother's silly reply and answered his question properly, "Al, a grotto isn't a little cottage if that is what you are thinking."

Al just gave out a blank stare, not knowing what his brother said. Matthew sighed and continued answering, "A grotto is another name for a cave. He lives in a cave Alfred!"

"Ooohh." Alfred replied, his features lighting up again, "So we have to find a cave, got it! But I don't see any caves around here do you?"

Matthew was searching his maps through an app on his phone and instantly shook his head right and left, declining his question.

"Damn it! We are walking in circles for nothing!" Al slumped down on the ground in defeat.

He needs to find this guy to prove Matthew wrong! He was always mister right when it came to bets and explanations. He always had proof to back up his reasoning, but this time he had nothing on said self. No pictures, video…nothing. He just couldn't give up now! He needed to find him, whatever it takes! He hoped a little tiny bit that this guy is actually true so he could help Matthew out with the wish. Al owed his brother big time for many things such as Matthew getting Al's punishments countless times from pranks and mischief because of the known fact they are twins. Plus Al feels a little bit bad for his brother. His brother singled out by many people, not giving him a chance to speak out and just be himself. Al wanted his brother to have some of the spotlight, after all, he's the hero right? The hero always looks out towards the people in need. What the people can't do, Al tries to fight his hardest to win it all back for them. He's such a dork but a kind, sweet, generous boy who has a heart of gold.

"Al," Matthew crouched down to him to be eye to eye. "I'm sorry, but maybe you're right, there might be no fey at all! It could be some sort of prank towards younger children, just for laughs."

Matthew laughed lightly punching his brother's shoulder, "But come on, this journey was fun at least! We gave it our all but in the end we didn't find him. No big deal, the important thing is that we tried."

Al's face looked defeated. Why would his brother give up? There's still time, this guy could pop out any moment and Matthew could have his wish.

"But Mattie we can't! What about your wish?"

Matthew stands up and stretches out his arms while walking. "A smart kid once told me that I didn't need magic, I'm perfect the way I am." Matthew smiled, "In order for people to notice me, I need to apply myself! If I try, I may succeed but if not, screw them they aren't worth a penny. I like the way I am Al, and nothing can change that."

Matthew reached for his brother's hand to stand him up as well. Al reached over and gave his brother the biggest bear hug ever.

"I'm proud of you Mattie. I'm sorry."

Matthew was gasping for air, his brother was very strong. You couldn't tell from his scrawny long arms and chicken legs but boy that boy could do wonders with his overall strength.

"Al it-it is o-o-kay I c-a-n't breathe." Al was noticing the blue color in his brother's face and immediately let loose of his hold.

"Sorry Mattie, I guess I didn't know I had it in me huh." Al replied back rubbing the back of his neck with his calloused hand.

"It's okay Al, come on let's get back to mom and dad. Look, there's the entrance!" Matthew was pointing out the said entrance in which they came from. Wow, they really were walking in circles the entire time!

While Matthew was heading on back he turned his head slightly and saw that Alfred had his back turned towards him, staring out into the distance. What is his brother thinking now?

"Al, you coming?"

After said question, Alfred just immediately ran back on the path, shocking his brother. "Wait! What are you doing Al? We need to go! Stop!"

Matthew tried his hardest to catch up with his brother but failed. He was really far away and couldn't see his figure out in the distance anymore. After panting his last breath, while Matthew was hunched down on his knees, his phone rang up a text. Matthew rapidly opened up his phone and received a new message from his brother.

**Al: I can't let this be unanswered bro :l ! I'm going to look one last time! Cover for me okay? Please, Please, Please? I'll be back in a few!**

Matthew replied quickly.

**Mattie: okay, text me when you are ready. Please be careful!**

The phone buzzed again

**Al: Will do! Hero's promise ;)**

* * *

**A/N In the next chapter, Iggy will make his appearance! I love reviews! So review away ;)**

**Edited by Crista-Thank chu deary c:**


	3. Lost & Found

******A/N DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**  


**Characters' Human Names used!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Lost & Found**

While the boys were starting to head back into the main gates of the village, Alfred thought he heard a noise; not just any noise more like a whimpering cry that stopped the boy in his tracks and froze. He couldn't pinpoint it out. It sounded very eerie and barren with a lonely feel to it. Are there ghosts around here? Alfred started to get frightened just from the thought of that.

'_Calm down dude there is no such thing as ghosts, they are all make believe!'_ He concluded it was just his imagination playing jokes on him. He learnt his lesson from before there's no such thing as monsters. '_It's probably just the wind trying to give me the hibey jibes by rattling the tree branches hehe' _he mischievously smiled,_ 'I know your flaws wind and you cannot scare me! I, Alfred F. Jones, am not afraid anymore!' _

But sooner rather than later, Alfred realized it wasn't the wind playing this prank worrying the poor boy out of his wit's end. From walking back on the path Al noticed that the weather had started to clear up, no clouds in the baby blue sky, just a light cool breeze passing by. It can't be the wind making that noise; it's not strong enough to move the branches. Where exactly is that noise coming from? What is the source? Alfred realized that Matthew just kept on going back towards the exit. Didn't he hear the same noise too?

'_Pfft whatever'_ Al shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk on. He started to calm himself down reminding himself over and over, _'It's been a long day; my mind is playing tricks on me. Yeah that's right! I need a good ol' nap back at the hotel and a burger, scratch that, a triple burger deluxe with the works too. I haven't eaten anything since we got here haha'_.

Slowly but surely his nap and burger did sound like a good plan but then suddenly here comes that same noise again frustrating Al even further. He had enough of this charade! Al turned around and took one last look at the scenery. What could possibly be there? This is impossible, they searched high and low! Searching every possible border they can reach of this forest to find this imaginary being and now Al is getting a hunch that he might be real now. Seriously? It couldn't be anybody else. During their search they haven't encountered any living being, animal or person, just the masses of forest and land expanding for miles on end.

While Matthew was heading on back he turned his head slightly and saw that Alfred had his back turned towards him, staring out into the distance. What is his brother thinking now? They tried the best they could and they didn't find their answer, no big deal. It's really time to leave now.

"Al, you coming?"

After said question, Alfred just immediately ran back on the path, shocking his brother.

"Wait! What are you doing Al? We need to go! Stop!"

Alfred just kept running, running, and running. But he didn't care, no matter what he just couldn't let this go. He's Alfred F. Jones for crying out loud! He's never a failure!

"_I can't let this go! Maybe that voice is some sort of a sign! I need to find it!"_ While running for a little while longer Alfred lost his stamina. He started to walk slowly towards a tree to lean on for support. While resting, Al quickly remembered that he left Matthew alone by the entrance. He immediately texted his brother a quick, simple message on his phone to let him know that everything was okay.

**Al: I can't let this go unanswered bro :l ! I'm going to look one last time! Cover for me okay? Please, Please, Please? I'll be back in a few!**

After a few seconds, Al got a reply back quickly from his brother.

**Mattie: okay, text me when you are ready. Please be careful!**

Alfred gave a sincere smile from his brother's text and automatically replied back.

**Al: Will do! Hero's promise ;)**

Al closed up his phone and continued on running through the forest labyrinth. He followed with all his might towards the sound, hoping to reach his goal to the said source, wherever that was. But he knew that every step forward the voice grew stronger and stronger, encouraging the boy to continue onward. Whilst traveling Alfred discovered that this part of the forest seemed a bit different somehow. The American arched his eyebrow and questioned himself,

"Wait a sec, I haven't seen this part of the forest before…right?"

Declining his curiosity, Alfred just kept continuing on the path. He noticed the drastic change of scenery; all the dying trees were starting to diminish on the rest of the way. Al later noticed that the path stopped abruptly at the end of the line. Al couldn't believe his eyes! He rubbed said pupils to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But sure enough, it wasn't a dream at all. At the end of the path Alfred stared in wonder and interest at the empty, dry field. There were no trees and shrubbery available in sight. The only visible thing presented in the middle of the field was a very old tree that it kind of looked like a dying weeping willow through the ten year olds eyes. That tree had its days. It lost all of its color and youth. After further inspecting the tree Al gave a slight smile of awe.

"Mattie won't believe this at all."

So he took a picture of the once beautiful tree on his phone. He wanted to send the picture as a text message but Alfred soon realized that he had no bars at all which disappointed him greatly. There's always next time though. But what puzzled Alfred the most was why he and his brother did not find this hidden passage before? It must've been the faulty maps on their phones, but the maps did say there's no location to where Alfred was.

"Ehh…"

Alfred closed up his phone and continued on his search once more. Alfred walked around the tree countless times to find the source of the sound but he had tough luck. Through every twist and turn the boy crossed throughout his vigorous journey he still hadn't found the source of the voice.

"Where is it? I swear it's coming from around this area! There's nothing else but this humungous tree in the middle of nowhere!"

Alfred said furiously. He felt so close right now he could smell victory moments away! This isn't the end, it can't be. The boy was walking around the tree to find any clue or hint. There was nothing, just old peeling bark off the trees edges and its worn roots uprising from the dry, soiled ground.

"Please, give me a hint where to find you." The young boy asked pleadfully, "I want to help you, please don't cry."

After being said, the young American, not paying attention to where he was heading, tripped on one of the said roots, collapsing on the brittle earth. From the boy's fallen position he 'I spied" a small hidden burrow under the trunk of the tree. Alfred gave out a hopeful smile and started to crawl towards the entrance. The small passage was very cramped and there was nothing but pure darkness but nevertheless, the boy kept going, making reckless noise as he pushed his way through. Alfred opened up his phone to use it as a light source to light up the rest of the journey. While crawling, Al saw that the passage started to widen out making it easier for him to walk the rest of the way. At the end of the path, Alfred examined his surroundings and he couldn't believe it! This passage ended into an open underground cave.

"This is it!" Alfred said excitedly.

He's here! This is the cave from the legend it's actually true. The cave looks like an extraordinary place. The young boy saw many of the dead willow's roots poking around the walls and flooring. There was some light budding from the ceiling to give it a less dark feel. Al walked around and spotted many pictures drawn on the walls of doodles of people, places, and many objects that he had no clue to as what they were. There was also a door at the end of the cave's border that had no doorknob attached to it.

"Hmm…what could be behind that door?" The curious boy asked himself. He tried as he might to get the door off its hinges but to no use. It didn't budge. Al just gave up that idea and started to explore more. He took many pictures on his phone for his brother.

"I can't wait to show this to Mattie! He's missing out!"

"Who goes there?"

A voice cried out making Alfred trip once again by a foreign rock hitting is head hard on the cave flooring. The fall really did a number on him. Before blacking out, the young boy could picture out a strange shadowy figure walking towards him though he couldn't make out who it is. He couldn't see his face but that voice did sound familiar. The only thing that brought the ten year olds main attention was the owner's eyes. The beautiful emeralds that entranced Alfred with its beauty before the young boy closed his eyes towards dreamland.

* * *

**A/N Ooh the cliffhangers! ;3 You could probably tell who it is lol. We are getting to the good stuff now! I used references from other fandoms in this story can you I spy them? ;3 *coughcave* But thank you soo much for the reviews and alerts on this story. I love reviews they give me more inspiration to finish faster! More reviews= the sooner the next chapter will come up :) Thanks guys!**

**Edited by Crista c: ilu hahahaa**


	4. Discovery

******A/N DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**  


**Characters' Human Names used!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Discovery**

'_I, Alfred F. Jones, am on a mission. My mission is to prove everyone, my family, friends, and even myself that the unreal is unreal. I have concluded through my thoughts and findings that there is no such thing as fairytales and myths. I need proof, evidence, an actual fact that there is such a thing out there in our world. Fairytales are for the younger and naïve that I will never be a part of. Sooner or later children grow up and soon find out the ugly truth; everything is a total lie. What's the point of believing once you know later that it is actually 'make-believe' hiding behind an imaginary mask? Your dreams and hopes crashing into oblivion. The stories and people that you love and adore before was actually a practical joke. I keep telling myself over and over again nothing can be real. I can't put my hopes up high in the clouds like the others. I need to face the fact it is what it is. They are just measly words and pictures. There aren't going to be any magic, sorcery, witches, goblins, nor any other mythical beings knocking on my door anytime soon. I just want to protect others from getting hurt in the end, am I the bad guy in the wrong? Telling them that nothing will pop out magically from their story books and televisions. It is all pretend. What's the point anyways? _

"Hello?"

'_I am the hero. Protecting the people is my duty. No one should ever get hurt from false accusations and lies. Lying is a terrible crime which I do not allow. Just gladly say the truth instead. Lies turn ugly. And by ugly I mean ugly. They never turn out the way you want them to be. They grow and branch out into just plain nonsense, hurting others and especially yourself.'_

"Hello? Who are you? How did you find this place? Answer me!"

'_Whatever happens, be it true or not, I will not let myself off guard. I can't afford to have my feelings being taken away to be smashed on. I need to be stronger and put my chin up high in the air. Someone has to be the responsible one.'_

"Who sent you here? Wake up!"

From a couple of light to rough shakes later the younger American started to arouse slowly. He remembered that he was still in the underground cave looking for that said noise from earlier. That was a very rough fall that he encountered. Lying on the hard flooring, he felt like majority of his body was numb and especially his left foot started to ache so badly. He figured out mentally that he twisted his own ankle. Better look before you leap, or should I say walk for next time. From opening his eyes a tad he spotted the same dark figure that was coming over towards him from earlier, crouching down on his knees, examining the incident. Alfred could never forget the person's eyes; they are captivating with magnificent splendor. They look like two perfect emeralds shined to perfection that whenever said person blinks they sparkle even more - blinding everyone with beauty. Is he still dreaming? He had never met anyone in his entire life with eyes like those. He had to be dreaming still.

"Are you an Angel?"

"Excuse me?" said the figure in a confused tone.

"An Angel." the boy repeated back. "I heard that deep space pirates talk about them. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe!" The boy gave out one of his signature dopey smiles towards the said figure and closed his eyes once more.

The figure was blushing mad beyond belief. "Wa-What are you talking about? Who are these pirates?" Shaking the unconscious boy again.

He sighed in frustration. This conversation isn't going any further. The said figure took drastic measures since this mysterious traveler is still not in a conscious state. He inspected a few injuries on the poor boy; his head had a few bumps and bruises that were easily treatable and then there was his left ankle; it looked a little swollen but it will be fixed eventually. He couldn't let him alone now in this situation. So he propped the boy up on his back giving the younger boy a piggy-back ride to let him relax the rest of the way to treat his wounds. The person walked all the way at the unhinged door. Alfred poked his lazy eye out and said in his slurred dreamy speech,

"Ya know dat do'or does-n't open righ? A'ngel?" The said person kept blushing and just ignored the young boy's question.

He replied back quickly "We'll talk later. For now, just rest."

The boy obeyed the said owner's command and started to rest his head on the crook of the mysterious 'angel's' neck, connecting to its shoulder. The boy could never forget about the appealing fragrance coming off the person's neckline: the smell of herbal grey tea that his mother drinks every breakfast and a soft touch of lilac. Before dozing off the young American heard the person talking in a foreign, native tongue. He didn't understand anything what he said so he just ignored it and closed his eyes again before an unknown blinding light hit the crevasses of the cave walls.

* * *

"_Mattie?"_

"_Hm? What's on your mind Al?" The younger twin replied._

"_Well I was thinking. We need to know what exactly this 'fey' looks like am I right? If we know what he looks like, it will be easier for us to track him down."_

_That is true. The boys need to consider what exactly the fey would look like. It will be so much easier on their quest to get some simple descriptions. The battered legend on the gate didn't help that much on the physical appearance of the creature. Both boys knew that whatever they are looking for is a male figure who supposedly is a fey with magical powers. But what is a fey exactly? The younger twin was thinking. The stories his mom would read to him and his brother before their bedtime involved some witches who looked like very despicable creatures; creatures with warts on their noses, gangly nails, wretched faces - just your average description of the typical 'bad guy' in the story. But what about this 'fey' in the legend? Is he one of the 'bad guys' that the stories describe him as? The forest does look like a horrible, miserable place. As Matthew could recall back to the stories the 'bad guy', or villain the correct term of the said character, would live in this kind of environment trying to lurk out behind the dark depths to taunt and scare. Maybe that was one of the reasons why no one tried to walk in this wretched environment again. From the rumors of the fey's appearance, he might scare the people away preventing any visitors from ever setting foot. _

'_That might be the case then' the younger twin said to himself._

"_Yeah it would be easier Al. But I don't have any clue what he looks like. I'm sorry."_

_Giving his twin brother a poignant look, Al went to his phone for internet access to look up what a 'fey' would actually look like. From his findings he looked at the pictures that were drawn in from his story books that his mom read to him when they were younger. _

'_Is this possible?' the younger twin stared at his screen in a horrid face. _

_The creatures on the screen looked so dark, scary, and downright evil. Is this the kind of guy they are looking for? This creature is willingly to give out a wish to whoever finds him? Is this for real? The young boy thought this guy that they were searching for is like a pixie fairy from Peter Pan. Where in the story and in the movie they were always cheerful and happy flying around pirate ships with their fluttery wings being able to give aid to everyone. But this is entirely the opposite. _

'_No it can't be' the young boy mentally reminded himself over and over. They are just fairytales based off of people's figurative imagination...right? There is no such thing. There's no need to get scared off of something that silly. _

"_It's okay Mattie. Let's just continue on." Al replied back, closing off his phone and continued to walk on the forest's path with his brother trailing behind._

'_I guess we'll find out the truth when we reach our destination. It's now or never.'_

* * *

After a relaxing nap the young American boy started to wake up.

"What a bizarre dream." The boy said to himself while rubbing his eyes.

And what a crazy dream it was. Getting lost in a crazy adventure looking for an unknown being that does 'hocus pocus' and then that random voice crying out luring him to this underground cave and then that random person popping out of the shadows causing him to fall on his head, and boy that hurt like a motherfucker it felt like it was real. But that one person in the dream the boy kept wondering about, who exactly is he? It had to be a guy due to the voice but he had very pretty eyes that sparkled with beauty like an angel.

"It's just a dream right? Oh well." The boy laughed a little and sighed. His headache wouldn't go away, it felt like he really fell on his head bad. While trying to rub the pain away Al felt some kind of soft wrapping on his skull.

"Wait what's on my body? And where's my shoes and sweatshirt I swore I had those on!" The boy said impulsively while scanning over his himself.

Alfred had trouble moving around the bed since he was very sore due to his injuries and soon found out that his arms, left ankle, and his head were gauzed in bandages. The young boy soon realized he was lying in a comfortable bed which was not his at the hotel at all. This bed was very small due to the boy's taste, Al preferred the monster king size beds and it had multiple quilts, pillows, and apparently he found a stuffed unicorn plush toy at the edge of the bed.

"Where am I? How did I get here? This isn't the hotel."

Alfred looked around the strange room anxiously. It looked like any cottage in the forest that the boy could think of.

"Oh wait that's right." Al said to reassure himself, "We're still at the town right?"

The room the boy was staying at really reminded him from the town houses that he and his brother visited with their parents; the majority of all the homes looked like this place. The whole place looked very old and run down but it looks like the owner keeps it in top shape. There was not a speck of dust or cobwebs flying about. All the contents on the walls and shelves were neat and tidy, no trace of any negligence. From the town houses that Alfred saw earlier the majority of everything is all in one room except there was a spare room that either looks like a bathroom or somewhere to wash clothes. There was a kitchen area with chairs and a table and Alfred could've sworn there was a working cauldron in the corner of the room boiling something. Alfred could 'I spy' many book cases stuffed with so many reading materials. Whoever lives here must love to read, the boy guessed. He wasn't a big reader himself; he's more into the comics because of the bight pop-up pictures with his beloved super-heroes. There were also a few dressers next to the bed with a pitcher of water and a glass cup on top along with his sweatshirt folded and shoes were settled right on the wooden floor.

"So thirsty…" the young boy complained. He tried as he might to get his scrawny legs and arms to reach out but his body didn't obey, they were literally glued to the bed.

After a few times Al gave up and slumped back down to rest on the comfortable quilt. _'Maybe later._' he told himself. "_Why am I still tired? I could've sworn that I was in that cave. Yeah I remember now I was in that cool looking cave with the drawings and then something threw me off causing me to fall and black out. And now I've ended up in this cramped up looking cottage. Maybe Mattie found me and took me back and we're probably going to be grounded like no tomorrow. I guess it's time to face the music."_ Al said to himself and gave out an annoying sigh.

He glanced at the small window right next to his bed to spot out his family but he couldn't find them at all or anyone else, no wonder. Al couldn't believe it. He's not in town after all. There's no other people walking around, no buildings to be spotted, nothing. Looking at the tri-color glass, Al saw just a bright green field filled with many bushes of flowers that he could think off on the top of his head, a huge pond shimmering in the sunlight close by a waterfall in the caverns, and many luscious trees filled with life spread all across the area. It was paradise through the boy's eyes. He felt like he was in a world from his bedtime stories.

"I'm still dreaming right?" the boy pinched himself just to make sure but without a doubt, he isn't dreaming at all.

One moment he was in a miserable area that had no life whatsoever and now this. This is heaven. How in the world did he miss something like this? Al and his brother checked the maps but they ended up in circles with no luck. Why was Al the luckier one out of the bunch to find this place?

'_That voice? Is there a reason why it wanted me to come here?'_

"Wait!" Al said abruptly. "Who is that?" Al gave out a confused stare and started to look at the strange moving object in the distance.

Out of the corner of the field Alfred found some hooded figure walking around what seems to be picking numerous flowers to place in its basket. Al couldn't make out who it was.

"There's something about that person that looks familiar…" Alfred said. "Did we ever meet before?"

When the hooded figure turned back towards back to the house Alfred had sworn he was seen through the window. And with no doubt the hooded figure saw him and started to make its way toward the house. The boy ducked down off the window sill and tried to hide under his fortress of quilts and pillows.

"No, no, no the hero can't back down! I need to get out here. I need to get home!" The boy yelled with new-found determination.

It all makes sense now. Maybe that hooded figure was the fey Alfred thought. It all fits perfectly: the books, the cauldron, the mysterious hooded figure. Everything is tied together from the pictures of his bedtime stories. _'Was that the guy that found me earlier after I blacked out? It has to be.'_ Al quickly scrambled out of the quilts and tried to get his stuff and leave while he still had the chance. But his body was still not cooperating to move; whatever the boy tried, no success.

"Come on body move! Move!" The boy said over and over, as if he could use his stubborn will against himself until the frustrated boy just gave up, he had no choice. But suddenly the front door started to creak open, letting some of the sunlight in around the room.

'_This is it. It's now or never.' _Alfred swallowed hard staring at the door for his awaited future.

* * *

**A/N yeah for a new chapter :) and the dreaded cliffhanger but now we are getting to the juicy stuff! Sorry for the wait but we'll get more in soon and also my new story _Pull Through_ will be making its debut soon! :D keep an eye for that one to pop up! But yes I would like to thank you for the faves and follows on this story I'm honored this is my first fanfic and I'm happy you all enjoy it! ^^ so yes reviews review away they make me happy and get me hyped up to finish fast..depending on this story about 3-4 more chapters to go but we'll see! Thank you everyone! Cookie to whoever gets what Alfred said before he passed out lol**

**edited by Crista ;)**


End file.
